Spectre
Spectre is a being made entirely out of crystal. He was the moral counterpart to Spirit when Spirit was Snapped, and he gained independence when Spirit was fixed. He is eccentric, sarcastic, and snide, always having a quip to offer. His magic, referencing his form, is based on geometry and crystals, and it focuses on the properties of light and shadow. Because of his crystalline form, he is practically unkillable. If he shatters or is hurt, he can reform over time. However, it is possible to cause him pain and/or weaken him, enough to put him completely out of a fight. Abilities Crystal Lattice: Spectre can rapidly assemble complex lattices of crystal that, when fed with his power, manipulate things in the world. For example, he can form a lattice to deflect or dissipate an energy attack, or even make the lattice feed him the power or change the type of energy. In the past, he has used a massive lattice to repair a planet that had been split in half. Self-healing: Because he is made of crystal, when Spectre is hurt, he can simply reassemble himself. If parts of his body or even his whole body are obliterated, it can take some time to pull together the materials necessary to reform himself. He takes these materials from all throughout Existence. Crystal Technique: Using his sword of light, Vita, Spectre draws shapes of light that turn into crystals with a certain number of points. The arrangement of these crystals creates actions of light and shadow. Attacks of light can either freeze and weaken people (not with ice, but with light, immobilising them) or pierce/weaken them. His techniques and the actions they can perform are as follows: * 0-Point Technique: Consists of circles. ** Portal: Spectre creates linked portals of varying sizes. * 3-Point Technique: Consists of triangles. ** Celestial Rain: Spectre assembles two triangles into a Star of David. A great number of these stars made of light with sharp edges fall from the sky or fly around like shurikens, homing in on the enemy. ** Starfall: Spectre creates a triangle pointing downward. A triangle of light shoots directly down onto a target, piercing/freezing it and weakening it heavily. ** Grand Mirror: A great dome of light with thousands of triangular facets. Acts like a crystal lattice that scatters energy attacks. * 4-Point Technique: Consists of squares. ** Asteroid: Spectre draws four squares inside of each other, each smaller than the one before it. This crashes into the ground, burrowing into it and exploding. * 5-Point Technique: Consists of pentagons. ** Gyroscope: 3 pentagons produce the shape of a gyroscope. This gyroscope shoots out smaller versions that change centres of gravity so that targets fall over. * 6-Point Technique: Consists of hexagons. ** Mother Ship: A large hexagon appears spinning in the sky. Protruding from each point on the hexagon are three successively smaller hexagons that act as lasers of light. These lasers can either hurt or freeze. * 7-Point Technique: Consists of heptagons. ** Heaven's Wheel: A large heptagon forms upright, and centred on each point is another heptagon, creating spokes reminiscent of a water wheel. This rolls around, freezing what it touches. This is usually for the large scale, but there is a smaller version of this that acts like a saw. * 8-Point Technique: Consists of octagons. This and further crystal techniques use shadow. ** The Flogs of Purgatory: Tendrils of shadow appear and whip the target, cutting it and absorbing power. * 9-Point Technique: Consists of nonagons. ** Hell's Bells: Bells ring and a nonagon of shadow originates at a single point. From here, it quickly expands, decaying all targets in its path, before disappearing and being replaced by another nonagon. Each nonagon has slightly different properties, defying nullification. * 10-Point Technique: Consists of decagons. ** The Fires of Hell: A fire composed purely of shadow originates from the area of a decagon and spreads like fire, corroding and decaying rather than burning. * 11-Point Technique: Consists of undecagons. ** The Shadow of Death: A dome of undecagons forms instantly, blocking out all light, sucking out energy very quickly and converting it to invisible photons with an extremely corrosive property that bombard the being inside the dome. * 12-Point Technique: Consists of dodecagons. ** Valley of the Abyss: Depending on the number of targets, a contoured pit formed by countless dodecagons assembles around the targets and a cloud of darkness envelops them, staying even after the pit is destroyed. It can either suck out energy heavily or corrode/decay the targets. Spectre White 2.jpg Spectre White Edges.jpg Spectre Blue.jpg Category:Group Members